The present invention relates generally to a method of managing foraging areas. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of using an animal feed supplement to manage foraging areas.
Wild ungulates, such as elk, deer, bison, etc., forage where they find foraging conditions to be most suitable. Consequently, the natural foraging distribution of wild ungulates may encompass some foraging areas and not others. Thus, some foraging areas will have many wild ungulates, while other foraging areas will have few or none.
Individuals and groups, such as ranchers, farmers, wildlife enthusiasts, environmentalists, state and national wildlife agencies, and state and national land management agencies, concern themselves with the natural foraging distribution of wild ungulates in various foraging areas. For example, farmers prefer that the foraging distribution of wild ungulates does not encompass their fields when their crops are first sprouting in the springtime. To prevent the transmission of disease from wild ungulates to livestock, as can occur between bison infected with brucellosis and cattle, ranchers prefer that the foraging distribution of wild ungulates does not encompass the grazing area of their livestock. Wildlife enthusiasts and park managers prefer that the foraging distribution of wild ungulates encompasses less remote areas to facilitate the viewing of wild ungulates, thereby increasing appreciation for wild ungulates and nature.
There is a need in the art for a method of modifying the natural foraging distribution of wild ungulates.